Accession
by MistressMinako
Summary: 5D fic. Jack arrives in the city. YuseixJack; GodwinxJack. Chapter 2 up.
1. Rex Godwin

It was a moonlit night. The full moon hung in the sky, bright like a lantern lighting a path to the heart of men's souls. Such conditions alighted the wreck, the twisted remains of the white motorbike shining in the pale moonlight.

"We recovered one individual sir, a fifteen-year old boy. He's a little banged up but he can talk." He gazed out across the sea, the still water like glass reflecting the moon on its surface.

"And his arm?"

"A strange mark, sir. Like a pair of wings." He turned away from the window, his face composed, serene, a facade.

"As head of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, I must speak to this boy."

"I'll take you to him at once."

He stepped into the small room, the walls stark white; a sterile contrast to the rest of the detention center. His shadow eclipsed the moon's light, shrouding the boy in darkness. He was young, lanky and far too thin. He was dirty, bloody, and the dragon's mark adorned his arm clear as day.

"Satellite trash!" One of the guards struck him and he jerked, a sharp gasp escaping his lips.

"Yuusei..."

"Now now, there's no need for that." He crouched down in front of the boy. "What is your name?" The boy lifted his head a little, obviously in pain. The boy fixed him with an intense gaze, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

"Jack." The boy drew quick, shallow breaths. Probably a broken rib or two. He smiled reassuringly and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. He whined in pain.

"Well, _Jack_. Smart boys like you should know Satellite residents aren't allowed in this city." The boy glared at him, his hands twisting in the manacles. "Reckless. You caused my men a lot of stress; and this..." He held out a Red Demon's Dragon card, "where did you get this?"

"...my father."

"Can you duel?"

"I have a deck."

"Can you use it?"

"I won my freedom with it! I beat him, I'm king!"

"You're a king are you?" His smile was gentle, fatherly. He reached out to touch the simple metal ring suspended from the boy's neck by a chain. "You left someone back in Satellite?"

"Who the hell are you and why do you care?!" The boy's lavender eyes were clouded, he was lost and afraid. Perfect.

"Jack..." He sank down until he was eye-level with the boy. "You can't have much money. As head of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, I simply cannot allow a boy to wander the streets of this Neo Domino city without a warm home to return to. Will you do me the honor of being my guest?" The boy stared at him; unmoving, conflicted. He smiled again, friendly and inviting. "Guard, release him at once. I will take full responsibility for his actions, and request medical assistance for his injuries." The boy jerked as the manacles were unlocked. He rubbed his pale wrists - red from the cuffs.

"I...I don't know what happened. The duel...I left Yuusei behind...I'll never see him again." The boy's lip trembled. So soft, so young, so vulnerable.

He nodded, placing a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder again. "With triumph and power comes great sacrifice. You _are_ king, chosen to come from Satellite. This boy, Yuusei, is nothing. Here in this Neo Domino city, you will have whatever you desire..." He released the clasp of the chain and removed it from the boy's neck, depositing both chain and ring in his coat pocket. The boy was staring at him, sedate. The drugs were taking their effect then.

"It's his bike..." Well, not _completely_ sedate. He smiled again, reaching out to pat the boy's head and pulled back when he burst into tears. He rolled his eyes and waited impatiently for the boy to calm down. The boy shook and sniveled and wiped his face in the manner of a young child. He smiled to himself; the boy utterly lacked self-respect. The boy was thin, without a scrap of fat on him - probably hungry. He couldn't have asked for better circumstances. The holy Signer would be under his control within a matter of days.

"Sorry..." the boy apologized, his eyes downcast and his expression guilty.

He smiled and held out a hand. "You've had a long day, Jack. Please allow me to insist on your presence at my home." The boy took his hand and he helped the boy to his feet. The boy gripped his hand tightly and leaned heavily against his chest. The guards bowed respectfully as he made his way to his private transportation with the boy practically glued to his side.

The boy was a better patient then he had first anticipated. He let the doctors tend to him with little complaint, enduring treatment he had likely never before experienced in his short life. The boy's only complaints came when he tried to leave the room. He remained with a sigh, enduring the less-than-charitable looks of the doctors as the boy gripped his hand. The boy's injuries were rather light considering the remains of his bike. With no existing medical records, the doctors wanted to be through in their treatment. He was immensely pleased to learn the boy was relatively healthy, especially for a Satellite resident.

"He told me he loved me..." He frowned as the boy continued to babble. He whimpered weakly as one of the doctors placed an IV. "Yuusei..." The boy tightened his grip, tears staining his cheeks. He frowned and patted the boy's head - disturbed when the boy moaned. Well, for every great plan there must be sacrifices.

"That's all we can do for now. He should be fine but we'll leave a nurse tonight." With emotionless faces and mechanical actions, they packed their equipment. Within minutes he was left alone with the boy. He pulled his hand free, much to the boy's protest. The boy whimpered and gripped the edge of the sheets. He lowered his hand to the boy's head and petted his soft hair until he relaxed enough to stop making those dreadful noises. He frowned and withdrew his hand. He turned sharply and walked over to the window, looking out on the city below and all the perfect people asleep in their perfect world of dreams or toiling away in their perfect jobs.

"Who are you?" The boy spoke quietly and a little slurred from the sedatives.

"Rex Godwin, head of public securities for this Neo Domino city," he replied cheerfully without turning around.

"Where am I?" Pity...he would have to request a more through neurological exam. This would all be much more enjoyable if the boy were competent. He turned around facing the boy with a smile.

"This is my home, now your home as well." He gestured grandly, watching the boy like a bird of prey delighting in his victim's look of confusion and terror.

"No! You're lying! I have a home, I'm from Satellite!"

The strike was unpleasant; the boy was nothing but skin and bones. He frowned as he replaced his glove. "Never," he commanded leaning close, "acknowledge you are from that place. Satellite residents are forbidden within the city."

The boy stared at him in surprise, his chest heaving beneath the bandages. "Take me back then!" He smiled again, chucking softly. The boy glared at him defiantly but his eyes betrayed his fear. He took a seat on the bed and ran a hand up the boy's chest. The boy jerked and the corner of his mouth twitched, baring his teeth. Such uncivilized behavior. He would have to correct that. He leaned over the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders, pressing the boy into the bed.

"You cannot go back. You have been chosen by the gods to come from Satellite to this Neo-Domino city. You will lead the people of this city because you are king. I cannot permit you to return to Satellite." The boy stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled a gentle smile and lifted a hand to stroke the boy's cheek gently. He lowered his head and kissed the boy gently. The boy gasped and stiffened underneath him. He stroked the boy's cheek again as he shifted to press his knee between the boy's legs. The boy mewled and moaned beneath him, even lacking the strength to rub against his leg. He stroked the boy's hip and kissed him again. When he looked up, the boy was passed out cold. He smiled widely, straightened his cloths and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his mouth. With that done, he turned on his heal and made his exit, passing a shocked nurse on the way out.

"Sir?" His assistant appeared out of nowhere. How charming.

"Yes?" He folded and replaced his handkerchief as she consulted her clipboard.

"You have a meeting with Akutsu-san tomorrow morning to discuss his proposal. He's already forwarded the files on his project and asks that you review them before the meeting."

"Then I will tend to that now." He brushed past her, intent on locking himself in his office.

"Director...? Just one more thing." He stopped but didn't turn around, waiting for her to speak.

"Sir, if I may...the boy that was brought in a few hours ago?" Her voice trailed off, she was unsure of the questions she wished to ask. He turned around, his face composed but not friendly.

"The boy is a former Satellite resident and is now my charge. I trust you to look after him and provide him with anything he requires. You are dismissed." His tone was harsh and his manner forestalled any further questions or protest. She bowed deeply and ran off in the direction he had come. He smiled to himself and turned again, headed toward his office.

Once there he sank into his chair with a sigh. It had already been a long night and he wasn't looking forward to meeting with the enthusiastic lead engineer of Kaiba Corporation's M.I.D.S. program. Do what must be done, he told himself. He opened the folder on his desk, removed a stack of papers and leaned back.

"How is he?"

He sighed again and leaned forward, placing the papers down and neatly folding his hands. "A little torn up. The members of Security chasing him have already been disciplined. How long have you been here?"

"Oh come now Rex..." The light fell on his visitor and he flinched. The man laughed, "still so unused to seeing me in your office, after all I've done for you." His face was gentle, his violet eyes caste in an eerie shadow beneath tri-color hair. "You couldn't make it easy for the kid. Not after everything you've already put him through."

"Please don't offer me advice to the tune of keeping up appearances, Mutou-sama," he replied respectfully. "You above all people should do well to remember how important this boy is to all of us."

"Your precious Signer." Yuugi created for himself a seat atop his desk. "I'm not exactly sure what you're planning Rex, but you'd better be careful. It was...difficult, to convince the boy to come here."

"What a nice way to put it. After all-"

"Hey!" Yuugi cut in, leaning over him in a manner intended to be threatening. "Don't comment on something you don't understand."

He eyed the other man and nodded. "Well, I just never would have expected this kind of behavior from you."

"This conversation is over. Let me know when you need another kid brought up from the trash." He slid off the desk and swept out the door without another word. He watched the other man go and barely stopped himself from shuddering when he caught sight of Yuugi's shadow. His thoughts turned to the boy sleeping just a short walk from his office. He leaned back in his chair and wondered just what kind of person the boy was...and how easy it would be to bend the boy to his will.


	2. Yuusei Fudou

He woke slowly to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. The air was cold against his bare skin. He moaned softly as Jack's leg rubbed against his stomach. He opened his eyes and smiled. Jack was still asleep. He lifted a hand and stroked his cheek, his soft hair. He smiled mischievously, leaned in and kissed the other boy. Jack sighed against his cheek and his lavender eyes fluttered open. A gentle smile graced his lips.

"Good morning." Jack laughed and turned away from him, hugging himself tightly.

"Why won't you let me work?" He signed, not wanting to get into this argument again. He returned his attention to the intake.

"You don't need to." He already knew how Jack looked, backlit by the sunlight.

"Shut up! That isn't an answer and you know it!" Jack was crying again. "I'm going to leave you."

He didn't look up. "If you do, I'll chase you."

"I'll go where you can never follow me."

"Ah...damn kid, you're really somethin'." He blinked against the glare of the dying sun. So it was over then. "So worth the price you charge." He stood up and distracted himself with putting on his pants. "Here. Show this card and he'll get you that software. Sorry about the scratches on your hip, I guess I held on too tight."

"Demon's Kiss."

"Apt ain't it?" The other man laughed harshly and slapped his ass. "Well sweetcheeks, I gotta be going. Good luck with that bike."

"Yeah." He turned away from the other man and ducked into the tatami-covered alcove for the rest of his cloths. The man was long gone when he emerged.

"Hey Yuusei!" Nerve let another curtain fall back into place, cutting off the light. He frowned and flipped a switch. The lights flickered to life. "I saw Jun leaving. Did he have anything for you?"

"Yeah." He pulled on his gloves and sat down in front of his bike.

"Yuusei..." Nerve crouched down beside him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

Nerve frowned and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Jack had an interview today. He's looking better."

"Good."

"You miss him."

"He's my friend."

"You're going after him."

"Of course."

"You had sex with Jun."

"Yeah."

"Yuusei," Nerve stood up. "You have to stop this. Stardust, Jack...they aren't worth what you're doing to yourself."

"They are to me."

"Yuusei." Nerve moved behind him and opened the small cooler nestled against the wall. "Be realistic about this. You can find other cards...and Jack has a better life." Nerve took a seat next to him and handed him a drink. He took a sip and leaned back.

"I'm going to get our dream back."

"...whatever helps you sleep at night, man." Nerve drank deeply.

"Jack's not safe where he is."

"And you think here is any better?" He watched his friend closely. Nerve was drinking fast. He was uncomfortable.

"Of course not."

"You should be in his place."

"No one should be in that place."

"Do you want us all to live and die here?"

"I want us to be together."

"Dreams should be realistic. There should be some kind of truth behind them." Nerve produced a beaten pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He watched his friend go through the ritual of selecting and lighting one - declining the offered indulgence in the process.

"Hope isn't realistic. We should live better than this." Nerve sat back against the worn couch. His face was dirty and his cloths were torn, but he was smiling.

"You want things to go back the way they were before the Darkness."

"I don't remember anything before the Darkness." Nerve frowned and took another drag on his cigarette.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are." He crushed the cigarette into the concrete beside him. "Jack's younger then you. Do you think he remembers the Darkness?" He leaned against his bike, deep in thought.

"I asked him once. He remembered an empty street and his father trying to protect him. He said it felt like his arm was burning, that birthmark of his..." Nerve nodded, leaning forward. "He was crying and clinging to his father. He said he saw himself and then a woman appeared to comfort him. She touched his arm and the pain stopped. Then the old Kaiba Corporation building exploded."

"Yeah, I remember that..." he nodded in agreement."Sure you don't remember anything?" He shook his head.

"Nothing before the Darkness." Nerve lit another cigarette.

"You really miss Jack."

"I can't leave him to that kind of life."

"Maybe you should." He turned to his bike in a huff, staring at the intake in a false display of work. "Yuusei, you barely let him do anything by himself. You were always fighting with him. You know Jack's different. He doesn't belong here."

"He belongs with me."

"You seem so convinced."

"There's something wrong with him."

"I've been telling you that for years." He stripped off his gloves and dashed them to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and massaged his temple with the other. "Yuusei?"

"That wasn't my bike."

"Jack's king. He's probably got a couple of bikes now..."

He shook his head and turned back to Nerve. "He's _never_ dueled with my bike."

"How do you know that?"

"He can't take care of himself. He's become king too quickly...someone is supporting him."

"You're jealous." He glared at the other boy and sat back against his bike with a sigh.

"He's being used. I told him not to talk to that man."

"What are you talking about?" He held out his hand and Nerve handed him a cigarette and lighter. He took his time lighting and enjoying the cigarette and waited until his nerves settled to speak.

"This man appeared one day when we were out at the docks. He had tri-color hair and wore one of those old school uniforms from the 1990s. He knew our names, greeted us like old friends. He started talking about Duel Monsters and pulled out his deck. Silent deck, lots of old monsters like Gandora and Marshmellon."

"This is Satellite. There are crazies around every corner." He nodded absently, thinking back to that time.

"He and Jack got to talking. I didn't give it much thought at the time. I was so focused on my bike. After that, Jack started calling himself 'king' and..."

"And he left," Nerve finished. He nodded, curling his hand into such a tight fist that his nails bit into his skin.

"It's my fault he left."

"It's not, Yuusei. Jack's always been different; he's always wanted to leave Satellite."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. He took advantage of you."

"Jack won our duel without deception."

"Yuusei," Nerve stood up. "Just be careful. No matter what you do, Jack may never come back."

"I have to try."

"I know." Nerve sighed, "I just worry about you. You know Jack's not entirely rational. I want you to put yourself first and not worry about protecting him."

"Okay."

Nerve lit another cigarette. "You've got barely any food. Give me your card and I'll see what I can scrounge up. Assholes have been real stingy with rations lately." He removed a red ID card from an inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to his friend. "Ugh. I hate these things; might as well carve into our skin that we're Satellite-born. You got any money on this?"

"A little."

"Tch. Yuusei, you haven't had a decent meal since Jack left. This is on me." Nerve returned the card and finished his cigarette. "Get some rest. I'll wake you up when I come back." He nodded, secretly grateful for the permission to relax. He stripped off his jacket and Nerve clapped his shoulder before turning on his heel and disappearing through the curtain.

He sighed and stood up, suddenly very tired. He made his way to the tatami-covered alcove. He tossed his jacket in the corner and looked around. Nearly six years he'd shared this space with Jack, sleeping together curled up on that worn futon mattress. So many of their friends left or were lost over that time. Maybe he had been a little more protective of Jack then was strictly necessary, although not without his reasons. He extinguished the electric lights and closed the curtain to block out any errant sunlight and seated himself on the mattress with a sigh.

His friends were right of course...Jack was different from the rest of them. He was standoffish, quick to anger and never hesitated to openly insult anyone who somehow crossed him. He lay spread-eagle on the mattress, staring into the darkness. Then there were the times when Jack would refuse to speak to anyone, and Jack would cling to him as he worked. He rolled onto his side. Jack was such a...torrid person, enraged or bereaved at the drop of a hat. He had never believed Jack when the other boy professed to love him and when Jack called himself king, he'd actually _laughed_. To do that to Jack...he bit down on his lip until the taste of copper flooded his mouth. The challenge to duel on that day had come as a complete surprise. He never believed Jack would leave. Now he was out there in the city somewhere, lasciviously watched by strangers, being puppeted by that man he should have protected Jack from. He kicked the wall in anger. Jack was his and his alone. Nothing mattered more than bringing Jack home.

So much stood between Satellite and Jack; Security was confiscating decks where they could and his bike was certainly illegal. At least the bike he intended to build. Even after several months of work, it was still little more than a frame with an engine attached. He rolled onto his belly and tucked his hands under his chin, staring at the edge of the mattress. There was no way Jack could have used his bike in a duel. He'd never finished the bike. He hadn't finished programming the dual mode, hadn't ever uploaded more than a basic protocol into the computer to bring forth Stardust.

Jack had gone through the pipeline. He'd never tested the bike to withstand those conditions.

The sudden pain that shot though his arm sharpened his thoughts. He glared at the bloodstained wall. The night Jack left was fresh in his mind; Jack's calm presentation of his terms. The bond they shared for six years, broken. All because Jack called himself king, because of _that man_. Jack left without knowing the bike was unfinished, untested. Jack had never ridden the bike before and he just stood there the night Jack left, silent and betrayed. He rolled onto his side, his chest tight and his throat burning. He grimaced when the tears came - more of anger then of remorse. He touched the ring adorning his left hand, the polished metal cool to the touch. Jack had broken his promise just as he had broken his promise by allowing Jack's irrational actions.

_I'm going to leave you_. Jack's voice, his haughty expression and tears shining in his eyes were all clear as day in his mind.

"If you...do, I'll chase you." He spoke to no one, his voice strained by the tightness in his throat. He stared into the darkness and he could almost see Jack looking back at him with that helplessly determined look he got sometimes.

_I'll go where you can never follow me._ It was an old routine, almost comedic in their seamless, dramaturgical performance. It was a familiar exchange that was tossed off usually when he was hard at work on his bike and things got too quiet. It became increasingly common after he stopped Jack from going to work. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. Jack had always been so difficult - talking too much, getting into fights. He smiled bitterly; he had always taken it upon himself to defend Jack. No matter what happened, he'd always step in and face down whoever Jack had antagonized. Jack had spent time studying their meager collection of salvaged cards. In all the times they'd played for fun, Jack had never shown any real aptitude for the game. He never expected Jack to challenge him, let alone win. Now he was out there in the city, winning duels every week. He clenched his injured hand, something wasn't right.

He sat up with a gasp, suddenly it all made sense. He got to his feet and ripped back the curtain, suddenly too awake to rest. Jack never had any real intention of leaving but that man must have said something...threatened him. That was it. Jack had been threatened, maybe _he_ had been threatened and Jack left to protect him, protect their friends. He paced the length of his workroom. Jack was cursed by that birthmark of his. The birthmark caused him pain and Jack was so self-conscious of it...keeping it covered even from him.

"Jack..." He collapsed onto the couch and covered his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and groaned as the tension in his chest slowly ebbed away. With a deep sigh, he relaxed into the old couch. He closed his eyes and turned on his side, his thoughts filled with Jack as he drifted off to sleep.

"Yuusei!" Strong hands shook him roughly and he groaned as the light blinded him. "Yuusei, c'mon! Papa's gonna be here any minute!" He waved the other boy away and sat up in his bed. A shirt landed on his head and he glared at the other boy. "Hurry up and get dressed, Yuusei!" He pulled on his shirt, still glaring at the other boy. Even though he was excited, he was nonetheless annoyed at being woken so abruptly.

The sound of the door lock made them both turn and the door opened to a tall man in a long white coat. The overhead light glinted off his glasses as he smiled. He crouched low to the ground and held out his arms, laughing as the three of them embraced amid delighted cries. He sighed, sinking into the familiar warmth of the man's embrace.

"I want to see Jack!" He demanded, craning his neck to look the taller man in the eyes. Another smile, the white tile hallways sped past in sterile perfection and then there were more people in white coats. So many different people milled around the large room, but to them only _papa_ or _mama_. Then there were his brothers: Kiryu, blind since birth, and Jack. Soft music threaded through the air as he stared into the large glass tube. Jack hung limply, suspended in cloudy liquid. Jack's eyes were closed and he was still, his long white-blond hair draped about his small body like some beautiful robe. The red Mark on his arm shone against his pale white skin. He watched in awe as his brother learned and grew like he and Kiryu had, waiting for the day they would first embrace and he would feel Jack's warmth in his arms.

"Yuusei?" A gentle shake to his shoulder.

"Jack...?" He opened his eyes and Nerve was kneeling next to the couch, a sad smile on his face.

"Not the last time I checked. Here," he held out a bowl of hot soup and a slice of fresh bread.

"...you didn't have to cook for me."

"Yeah I did. You're exhausted; you'd probably burn your hand or something. C'mon, let's go get warm by the fire." He followed Nerve into an open area of the encampment, where a moderate-sized fire burned in a firepit dug into the concrete floor. He sat down near it with a sigh.

"I had that dream again."

"Which one?"

"The one with the white walls; the long white coats; Jack and Kiryu."

"Was it any different?"

"Jack was somewhere where I couldn't reach him," Nerve nodded.

"You're really going to do this, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Yuusei...whatever happens out there, whatever he says. Don't forget about us, okay?"

He smiled the expression warm and inviting, "I'd never forget you guys." Nerve smiled back and they laughed at nothing. His words were a lie; this brotherly closeness was a lie. Even as they joked, his thoughts were overcome by Jack. He replayed the dream and others like it over in his mind; but as he reached for the memories, they dissolved. His chest was filled with a strange pressure and he laid a hand over his heart.

"Yuusei? Hey, Yuusei. You okay?"

"Yeah." He lied, his expression blank as he stared into the fire. RDD rose from the flames and suddenly he was back in that night, running East and sure Jack was dead in the raging fire only to literally run into him as he casually strolled toward the setting sun.

_I'll go where you can never follow me._

"Jack...wait for me."


End file.
